


A Christmas Blizzard

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [15]
Category: Jacksepiceye, Septiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They arrived to a beautiful scene: a serene cabin nestled against the face of a mountain, decorated with bows and lights and glittering with ice and snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Blizzard

Mark and Jack decided way back in June to rent out a small cabin for the two of them during the holidays.  They wanted to spend their first Christmas as a married couple in actual snow and completely isolated from the rest of the world, only focusing on one another. 

They got a little more than they asked for with absolutely no reception whatsoever and snow up to their waists. 

They arrived to a beautiful scene: a serene cabin nestled against the face of a mountain, decorated with bows and lights and glittering with ice and snow. 

The place was well maintained and had a decent supply of firewood, food, and hot water so they adjusted quickly and easily to the freezing weather. 

The first day had been peaceful.  They had hot chocolate, warm blankets, and Jack had convinced Mark to read to him until they both fell asleep in the warmth of each other’s embrace. 

On the second day, there was a blizzard. 

Winds whipped against the walls and snow piled on the roof of the tiny cabin, but for the most part, the two stayed warm in their own little world. 

But then the power blinked out. 

“Power’s out.” 

A pillow came out of the darkness to smack him. “Thanks, Mark.  I didn’t fucking notice.” 

Mark giggled, getting up to start a fire for them.  It took some poking and prodding, but after fiddling with it for a few moments, they had a nice, small fire to keep them warm and light their way.  

“What are we going to do now?” Jack asked, wrapping himself in a nearby blanket and plopping down on the floor next to Mark. 

“We could learn each other.” 

Jack’s face scrunched up adorably in confusion. “What?” 

“We could learn each other. Like intimately.” 

Jack frowned, “Mark, it’s way too cold-“

“Still not what I mean. Hold on, keep your pants on and let me show you.” 

Mark spun to face Jack before sitting with his legs crossed.  He then reached over, lifted Jack up, and made him straddle his hips. Mark leaned back against the couch behind them and wrapped the blanket over Jack’s shoulders around both of them, creating a cocoon of warmth. 

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark’s chest and pressed his face into the crook of Mark’s neck.  He felt a hand begin to rub his back.

“Now,” Mark’s voice was quiet and deep, “talk to me.” 

Jack lifted his face only an inch to whisper his words against Mark’s skin. “What?” 

“Talk to me, love.  I want to know everything about you.  Tell me about everything from your first crush to what kind of hair gel you use.  Let me learn you.” 

Jack blushed, “I’m not that interesting.” 

Mark wiggled until he could lift a hand to run his thumb against Jack’s bottom lip.  “But you _are_.  You’re so interesting to me.  You’re my heartbeat.  Every smile has a story and I want to know all of them.” 

Jack smiled, leaning up to kiss Mark softly before placing his head back in its original position. 

“So, I’m not that exciting, but when I was a kid….” 

_Oh, the weather_ outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we’ve no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow


End file.
